madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat Wiki:About
Welcome to the Madness Combat Wiki This wiki is about Madness Combat, the animated series full of blood, bullets and action violence by Krinkels. It's pretty much your average wiki about your more than flash series - however it has had more than it's fair share of drama in it's long and tumultous history. History This is the general history of the Madness Combat Wiki. Oldwiki Long ago, there was a Madness Combat Wiki (commonly referred to as oldwiki here). That wiki was originally hosted on a server but then it migrated to a site called scribblewiki. One day, scribble wiki shut down and all was lost. The owner of that wiki, known as Simon Koldyk, was too lazy to have a back up and whatever, he decided not to rebuild. This previous wiki however suffered from frequent bickering and flaming/trolling amongst the users. Edits became more and more rare, and it didn't help that the sysop there did very little about it, letting flame wars continue. It was a disaster. Wikia One user from that wiki, known as El Zilcho, decided to make a new madness combat wiki, here on wikia. Things didn't go so well either because nobody cared about the wiki anymore. Users were scarce and it wasn't long before users from the old wiki started vandalizing, saying "the old wiki wuz better". Zilcho decided to make some of the few users into sysops as his activity was pretty poor. Among those were Epic Metal and Benshi, the second user to sign up and a previous user on the oldwiki. Benshi carried it through the first months without Zilcho and with mere sysop powers, this still wasn't enough. That's when MKWRX, came to this wiki. He was promoted to sysop quickly because of his competant skills, and voracious work ethic. His understanding of the wiki's css code allowed him to update the wiki graphical to somewhat of a marvel. Things were going smoothly, we had many active users and all the articles were back. That's when Simon returned and stirred some trouble. Return of oldwiki It seems one of Simon's friends had a backup of the old wiki(pre-scribblewiki). The old wiki was reopened and right away Simon began to complain about how this site wasn't the official wiki and we should remove the word "official" from our wiki. Soon after thid drama, many members from this wiki began migrating to that wiki (even though it was very incomplete since it was an old backup). MKWRX suggested abandoning and moving there, but Benshi and Zilcho convinced him from doing so. Inactivity creapt in again, and MKWRX showed his true colours. He demoted both El Zilcho and Benshi and, for a time, remained the only active member in the almost flat-lined wiki. Oldwiki remained outdated because all the new users there, instead of contributing to the wiki, were too busy fighting amongst each other as per. Like the first wiki, due to horrible neglect, it died yet again. Back to wikia With oldwiki dead, this one became the only madness combat wiki again. MKWRX contacted wikia and made himself the only bureaucrat in his seemingly pointless grabbing of power. He selected competant users Aggregation, and an old administrator, Benshi as the new admins. Things ran reasonably until MKWRX was hugely offended by wikia's new policies regarding advertising and themes. In his disgust he committed the "crime" he had so very condemned - abandoning ship. Decadence of MKWRX Treating the wiki like his personal plaything, he ditched all he had done here in favour of migrating to new hosts shoutwiki. When users remained here, he began deliberately going against his very rules and responsibilities like some greedy tyrant. He convinced the remaining Admins to vandalise and ruin this wiki, ravaging it with their powers in childish fashion. He and his admins were blocked, and this wiki fell into disorganisation and inactivity. But karma would have a way of correcting the situation. Carrying the wiki, Adoption and the return of El Zilcho Shoutwiki didn't last long. The details aren't clear, but not too long after the immature vandalism by the supposedly "responsible" admins, MKWRX and his gang's wiki collapsed. The shoutwiki host lost everything. Had this site not survived, there would be no Madness Combat Wiki at all. Somehow, it had weathered the drama which seemed to follow it everywhere once more. It had only survived due to the best efforts of Tyrant Hero and Blud D Mess. With no sysop powers, totally forgotten and inactive, they pretty much single handedly kept the damaged wiki afloat. By the time they were joined by fellow fan Tarantulakid96, things had been stabilised in the face of vandalism and inactivity. But they still didn't have the authority to clean it up, with no admins around it would remain a mess. So they would need to contact Wikia and adopt it in order to move on. At this time, El Zilcho returned and explained the wider history to the members. Organising them and getting back in the loop, he joined them in the adoption request and all 4 were made Admins. The wiki was cleaned up, theme reestablished and the old frontpage (MKWRX had been kind enough to leave in the history) was brought back. Madness Combat Wiki had weathered the immaturity and drama which was far from typical for a simple wiki, and was back on it's feet. __NOEDITSECTION__